


Kit Drabbles

by raewise



Series: Kit Ashbourne [10]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raewise/pseuds/raewise
Summary: A collection of drabbles and WIPs





	1. Manny

They pass through Novac on their way back from clearing out Nelson, bodies tired and ready for an uninterrupted sleep. It's still early in the day, not even past seven, so Kit is aware of the scope trained on the two of them, of the critical eye weighing on her shoulders especially. 

Boone stops outside his motel room, untouched since their last visit. There isn't any housekeeping at the Dino Dee-lite, not since they'd killed Jeannie May. There's a fine layer of dust in the room, and the bed could do with some new linens, but it isn't bad enough to warrant not sleeping in it.

The pair throw their bags onto the bed, Boone hanging his room key on a hook on the wall. Kit takes off her beret, runs a hand through her hair. 

"I'm going to shower," Boone says, looking through the drawers for a clean towel. "You joining me?"

Kit hums, as if thinking, then shakes her head. She replaces her beret. "No, I'm gonna go sell some things to Cliff. I won't be long."

Boone grunts and closes the door to the bathroom.

The smile falls off Kit's face, and she heads over to Dinky.

\--

"What do you want?" Manny says, pretending like he wasn't expecting her.

"I want you to pull your head out of your ass."

He stands straight up, lowering his rifle and looking down at her. "What?"

"You need to apologize to Boone." 

Manny rolls his eyes. "For what? Not wanting him to get caught up in that bitch?"

Suddenly, Kit grabs the front of his jacket, pulling him down to eye-level. "For being a bad friend, you prick." 

Manny opens his mouth, but doesn't get to say anything before Kit interrupts him.

"I've been travelling with Boone for awhile now; we're pretty close." Manny makes a disgusted face. "And I think I have you figured out."

"You don't know a damn thing about me, man."

"No? You didn't give a fuck about Bitter Springs, not about the Khans and certainly not about your 'best friend.' You didn't care enough to see how much that fucked him up. He can't sleep most nights, Vargas. He killed innocents, he feels guilty every day, and there was no one there to comfort him."

Manny tries to pull away but she tightens her grip.

"And then he found someone who could comfort him, someone who made him honestly, truly happy. He married her because he loved her, but you were too far up your own ass to see she loved him too. He moved to Novac because  _ you _ asked him to, Manny! He thought you were friends. He cared about you, about your opinion. And you let him know you hated his only source of happiness."

"He shouldn't have been with her. She was bad news from the start."

"Really? The things I've heard about Carla say she was the perfect match for Boone. The only people who have anything really bad to say about her are you, and the woman who sold her into slavery."

Manny goes pale, forehead wrinkling. "You think I--"

"No, I don't. You didn't help Jeannie May. But you didn't do anything to prevent it."

"That isn't my fault. Carla shouldn't have even been here! It was supposed to be just me and him."

Kit stares into his eyes for a long time. She lets him go. Manny falls back against Dinky's teeth, staring at the floor.

"You love him," Kit says, and he glares at her. "You're in love with him."

"Yeah, bitch. I am."

"You think if he chose you it wouldn't have turned out this way." Kit adjusts her beret, drawing Manny's attention to it. "If you had taken your opportunity earlier you might be married to Boone right now."

"If he wasn't straight--"

"Boone isn't straight, you fucking moron. And it has nothing to do with sexuality, and everything to do with you being an unreliable, possessive, abusive friend." She sighs, stepping back. "Look, whether or not you want to make amends with Boone is your choice. We're leaving tomorrow night, so you have til then."

Before she can open the door to the exit, Manny pipes up: "You gotta be some kinda friend, man. Talking to some nobody like me for Boone."

Kit smiles wryly. "He has friends, and a home, and he's happy--I think. I'm not talking to you for his benefit. I'm here for yours."

\--

Boone is flipping through a yellowed magazine when Kit gets back, and he looks up at her entrance. She slides across the floor to him, standing aside the bed. 

"Have a good shower?" she asks. 

"Mm-hm."

"Lemme get my makeup off and we can go lights out, yeah?"

"Ok."

Rubbing at her face, looking in the streaked mirror, Kit smiles at her reflection. Was she too mean? Maybe. Was she sticking her nose in other people's business? What else was new. Did she regret it? 

_ No, _ she thinks.  _ I don't. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Buy me a coffee!](http://ko-fi.com/eroticnarwhal)


	2. Twenty Questions

Through her binoculars, Kit watches a Legion slaving party prepping for bed. There are three of them, the biggest one sitting up on a boulder for the night watch. Two slaves are bound around their wrists and ankles, forced on their knees around the dying campfire. Taking care of three Legionaries is nothing, but Kit worries that there is a scouting party patrolling nearby.

In the stillness of the desert, Kit lets her binoculars dangle around her neck as she sits back on her haunches. 

“Give it another hour,” she says lowly. “If no one else shows up we can take the out.”

Boone grunts from his position behind her, scanning her blind spots. 

“Want a beer?” she asks.

Boone levels her with a hard glare over his sunglasses. 

“O- _ kay, _ forget I asked.”

Kit desperately wishes she could turn on her radio and cut through the silence. Despite the chill of the Mojave nighttime, the quiet is what makes her toes numb.

“What was your wedding like?”

Boone sighs heavily. “Why?”

“Twenty questions?”

“It was a small gathering, no more than ten people. We got married pretty soon after we met, hadn’t even left the Strip yet.”

“Did Carla have a dress?”

“Yeah, paid outta my ass for it too. But she was… really happy. That dress is still in my room back in Novac, in the back of the closet.”

Kit smiles at him as she lowers herself to a more comfortable position on her stomach. “That’s really sweet.”

Boone doesn’t reply, but she sees the way his shoulders relax.

“It’s your turn, honey.”

“What, uh, what was your first partner’s name?”

“Craig.”

His head shoots up, and he glances at her as if to say  _ ‘me?’ _

__ “I’ve slept with other people, but dating was never really… an option for me. Or that intriguing. There was this guy, Marco, and he ‘took care of me’ for a couple years but he wasn’t my boyfriend. He was--nevermind.” Kit shakes her head, knocking memories of that shitty, crowded apartment from her mind.

“He was what?”

Kit bites her lip, fiddling with her binoculars. “My pimp.”

“Oh.”

“For a pretty long time, I worked the streets. I wanted to get in with the brothel, but the madame said I was too young. Marco saw me one day and made me an offer I couldn’t refuse. Shelter, food, Jet… It was a better life than sneaking food from the casinos. For awhile, at least.”

Boone reaches over and touches her shoulder, and she leans into it. 

“I’m glad I have you, Boone,” she whispers to the dirt. “I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Over a hill, a light appears. Approaching the Legion campsite is a fourth man, holding a machete and a torch. Kit nods over to Boone and lifts her rifle. Boone does the same. 

“You get the guard, I’ll get the scout. Then you take the tent on the right, and I’ll take left,” she says.

“Got it.”

“Three, two, one…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Buy me a coffee!](http://ko-fi.com/eroticnarwhal)


	3. Drunk

They've both had too much to drink. Kit is swaying on her place perched on Boone’s lap, but she's too busy sucking hickies into his throat to notice. 

Boone himself is feeling… floaty. Good. There's something very refreshing about being drunk. He doesn't get to feel careless a lot, but when there are spirits warming his gut it's difficult to overthink. Kit presses a wet kiss to his chin, then giggles at herself for missing.

“You've gotten me drunk, baby.” 

Boone laughs at the way she stutters through the last word, as if she'd wanted to call him something else.

“Correction:  _ you  _ got  _ me  _ drunk,” he says, leaning up into her kisses. His toes feel warm.

She nips his earlobe, grinding her body down against his. Boone’s hands flutter up to rest on her hips. “Talk dirty to me, darling.”

Boone, despite himself, snickers. “That's never gone too good before.”

Kit’s eyes are sparkling. “You're cute,” she tells him, before sealing their mouths together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Buy me a coffee!](http://ko-fi.com/eroticnarwhal)


	4. Birthday

Boone hikes Kit over his shoulder, nodding to the MP watching. “Thanks for bringing her by,” he says.

“Of course, Cpl. Have a nice night.”

Turning around to re-enter the Lucky 38, Boone jumps when Kit grabs two handfuls of his ass. 

“Oh my  _ god,  _ Boone. Your butt is  _ fantastic.”  _ She squeezes it. “I love you  _ so _ much!”

Boone isn't sure if she's talking to him or his ass, so he doesn't respond.

“Why are you getting drunk alone at 4 in the afternoon?”

“I’sa  _ Friday!”  _ she slurs. “Gimme a break.”

“Kit,” he presses softly.

She pauses, and Boone can practically hear the frown undoubtedly on her face. “It's my birthday.”

_ March 10,  _ Boone notes. Then, for some reason he knows:  _ Pisces.  _ Carla used to like reading old horoscopes in magazines. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Buy me a coffee!](http://ko-fi.com/eroticnarwhal)


	5. Back From Big MT

Boone almost doesn't hear the elevator. He's buried in a book, something Kit left behind before she'd disappeared; it's a trashy romance novel, which was so typical of her. He tries not to worry too much about where she is, whether or not she's hurt or--no, he tries not to think about it. It's not out of character for her to adventure alone for awhile, but it's been a month...   
  
Veronica's shouting is what alerts him. Rex begins to yip the way he does when he sees someone after a long separation, and Boone's chest grows warm.   
  
"I missed you too, buddy!"    
  
He stifles his sniffling as he exits the master bedroom.   
  
Kit looks terrible, eyes circled with purple bruises, hair a knotted mess. She looks too skinny, and there's a long cut across her right cheek.    
  
She's beautiful.   
  
Their eyes meet and she grins at him, tears flowing down her face. She drops her bag and her gun, and wraps herself around him so completely she becomes his entire world for a moment. Boone's t-shirt becomes wet from where her face is buried in his shoulder.   
  
"Boone, baby, sugar, darling, love of my life..."    
  
He squeezes her as her body starts to shiver.    
  
Whispering hoarsely directly into his ear she says: "I'm gonna live, Boone. I'm not terminal. I'm gonna live."    
  
Veronica comes over to hug Kit again, and Boone feels a numbness all the way in his toes.   
  
She's going to live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Buy me a coffee!](http://ko-fi.com/eroticnarwhal)


	6. Panties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

“Baby, let me see!”

 

From behind the dressing screen, Boone makes a sharp noise, like an aborted gasp. He’s probably looking in the mirror, Kit would gamble. She wiggles excitedly from where she's laid, naked, on their bed.

 

“It doesn't fit.”

 

“It’s  _ supposed  _ to be tight--they’re  _ mine.” _

 

“If I bend over they’ll rip.”

 

Kit rolls her eyes. “Show me, at least. Then we can take ‘em off.”

 

The sound of Boone shuffling across the carpet, then his head pops out from behind the divider. “I warned you.”

 

When he steps out, Kit has to bite her lip to contain herself. She doesn't know what reaction she  _ should _ be having, part-aroused and part-amused as she is. 

 

Even though he’s in the stretchiest panties Kit owns, his body still strains the black lace. The underwear looks like it was suctioned on around the outline of his cock, and even from across the room she can see it twitch and begin to harden.

 

“Come here and we’ll take them off, sugar.”

 

Face red, Boone crawls onto the bed until he’s hovering over her. 

 

“Shame we couldn’t get a bra to fit, Mr. Muscles,” she teases. 

 

He scoffs at her, retreating so he’s sitting on his heels. Or, he would, if the telltale popping of thread didn’t interrupt them.

 

“Aww, no,” Kit whines. “You looked so hot.”

 

“My entire ballsack just popped out. Can I  _ please _ take them off?”

 

Begrudgingly, Kit agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> [Buy me a coffee!](http://ko-fi.com/eroticnarwhal)


End file.
